


The Last Laugh

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Battle of Bosworth Field, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne appears to Richard the night before Bosworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does take into account the Starz version of episode 10.

His hands were shaking as he poured the wine. What in the world had he been thinking? Clearly he’d not been thinking, not at all. He’d sent her away, had sent his niece away. His niece. He needed to remind himself of that face, Elizabeth was his niece, his brother’s much beloved child. 

He’d told Elizabeth that he loved her. He’d felt so little as he’d said it. The moment had been nothing compared to when he’d confessed his love to Anne. His wife, the one woman he’d ever truly loved. He could remember telling her eyes ago that nothing mattered as long as he had her and his honor. Clearly, he’d now lost both. 

In truth, it had been embarrassing. He’d never had such an issue before, but it had been many years since there’d been a woman other than Anne in his bed. He’d sent Elizabeth away, saying it was all for the best, and they would talk after the battle. 

He knew he’d never marry her. It would be absurd. He could not marry her, she was his niece. He’d already publicly stated there was nothing between them. He could not go back on that. Not to mention, to marry Elizabeth he’d have to declare her legitimate, and to do so would say he was not entitled to the throne. 

His hands were still shaking, and he could still hear her laughter, Anne’s laughter. It was as if she were very, very amused by something. He wasn’t even certain he wanted to think about it. He did not want to think about Anne having scene or heard anything that happened in the last hour. He did not want to think of his much beloved wife having witnessed him confessing love to another woman. No, he did not want to think of that any more than he wanted to think of his actions during the last months of Anne’s life. 

His honor was gone, and he had no idea how to reclaim it. 

The laughter was growing stronger in his mind. He supposed he would not escape it tonight, and perhaps that was what he deserved for his actions. To hear his beloved’s laughter for the rest of the night. Anne would have known immediately he’d been lying. At least he hoped she would have known. 

“Of course I know you were lying, you idiot.” He heard Anne say. 

Richard turned immediately towards to sound of Anne’s voice. He expected nothing, so was shocked when he saw her standing there. She was perhaps more beautiful than she had been in life. She looked healthy, no longer hollow-eyed, and losing weight. “Anne…” He breathed, not believing his eyes. She was dead, had been for months, she could not be here. 

She smiled. “Yes, you fool, it’s me.” 

He reached out to touch her, but his hand went through her. He threw his hand back and looked at it for a long moment. “I am dreaming this.” He said softly. 

Her voice was softer now. “No, you’re not, Richard. You’re not asleep, yet, and that’s the problem.” 

“Why did you come?” He asked softly. “Why did you have to see that?” 

“Well, if you had not done it then I would not have saw it.” She snapped. 

He turned sharply and looked at her. “No, you would not have.” 

“I did not come here to argue with you. I would have been here regardless of your actions tonight.” She replied. 

“Why?” Richard asked. 

“You will fight Tudor tomorrow. I thought perhaps it would help you to know you still have my support.” Anne said. 

He took a deep breath. “Perhaps it does.” 

She nodded. “Then I am glad.” 

“Anne….” He said softly. 

“Hmmmm?” She asked softly. “There’s something you want to say?”

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes since taking the throne.” He started. 

“I am not going to deny you have.” Anne said quickly. 

There was a ghost of a smile on his face. “If you did, then I would question if this was really you.” 

She laughed very softly. “Go on.” 

“The worst has been taking you for granted.” He said softly. “I thought I could defeat Tudor, and then we could go back to the way everything was between us. You were not supposed to die.” 

“Neither was our boy.” She said softly. _Neither are you._

“No, he was not. But you both are gone now.” He said softly. “And I am…” He shrugged. 

“If I were still amongst the living, and nothing had changed in your actions, then we would have a lot to work through.” She said honestly. 

“I have to believe we could have worked through everything.” He said softly. 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

He looked at her for a moment, wondering if she meant they could have worked through everything, or she was acknowledging his need to believe. He decided he did not want to know which she thought. 

Anne took a step towards him, and as she reached out, for just a moment he could feel the remembrance of her touch. “Tomorrow, you will fight, remember Tudor is nothing like you. He is nothing like you at all. This is his first battle, it is not your first.” 

“I will win.” He said softly. “And then I will live for you.” 

Anne smiled and nodded, before turning to go. 

“Anne….” Richard called to her. 

She turned to face him. “Yes?” She asked. 

“Will I see you again?” He asked softly. 

Anne was quiet for a moment, then looked up into his eyes. “At the end.” 

Richard closed his eyes, and when he opened them and started to speak, she was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pain was almost unbearable. He knew there was no way to escape, and perhaps it was for the best this was to be his end. He knew he could not last longer, and as he fell to his feet, Richard could only pray it would be over soon. When the helmet came off his head, he had only time to acknowledge it was about to be over. 

He lay in a cool area. It almost felt like the floor of a castle. In truth, he was almost afraid to open his eyes. He had no idea what he would see, he could only believe it would not be good. A man with such sins on his soul would never be allowed admittance to heaven, there had not been enough time to pray for forgiveness. He could only hope his remaining family would pray for his soul. He was certain his mother would. 

“Father.” Edward said. 

Richard immediately opened his eyes, and looked around. It looked like home, like Middleham. “Edward.” He grinned, opening his arms to his son, who hugged him so tightly. After a long moment of holding Edward, Richard looked up and saw Anne watching them. 

She smiled softly, and Richard could hear the hustle of her silk skirts as she moved towards them. She knelt in front of him. 

“Anne…” He said softly, his eyes searching hers. He was startled by the love he could see in her eyes, love that had not been there when she’d appeared to him on earth. 

“There are no tears in heaven, Richard.” She said softly. “No sadness either. We are free to love as we did in the beginning.” 

He took her hand tightly in his. “There is nothing I have wanted more.” He said softly.


End file.
